War For Earth
The War For Earth, also known as World War 3, or the Progression War, was a global war that lasted from 2060 to 2063, fought between the Allies and the Progressives. The war was rooted in the different political ideas and philosophies on genetically modified humans, such as coordinators, S.E.E.D. users, and the effects of these modified people in a natural society. Although the warfare was, in comparison to other global wars, more small and less popular, the War For Earth is possibly the second deadliest conflict in history, with 65, to 70 marked causalities. The war saw highly advanced and previously classified weapons come into battle, such as mobile suits, beam weapons, artificial soldiers, and unarmed combat vehicles. Chronology The war between the USCA and the Russian Federation first started in April 11th, 2060, when UCSA troops invaded Russia, with the UCSA declaring war on Russia on the same day. From some historians, this is considered to be the beginning of the war. The war between the Colonial Federation and the Alliance For God started on March 2nd, 2060, when the Colonial Federation declared war upon the Alliance For God after unsuccessful peace negotiations. Others point to this as the beginning of the war. The end of the war is generally agreed to be on December 15th, 2063, when the members of the Colonial Federation disbanded and signed the Treaty of the Allies and Progressives, ending the war. Background American-Russian relations As development of genetically modified humans progressed and became more open to the public, political divide grew. Countries enacted policies in favor or opposing modification, with some states making the practices completely illegal. Deals and summits were made by certain countries about the practice. As the UCSA and Russia were strong allies at the time, their opposing views hurt their alliance. While president Lowell Dallas encouraged the movement and helped develop coordinator centers, Russia had opposed the idea and made genetic modifications for recreational purposes illegal. Russia strongly resented the UCSA's acceptance and had designed the Treaty of Human Keepsake for further negotiations. In the treaty, 3 main principles were laid out: * Coordinator centers were to be private organizations with high payment * Coordinator centers were to be illegal for those under 21 * Coordinator procedures could be canceled by doctors if unhealthy The UCSA signed the treaty after 3 summits, and abided by its rules. However, the UCSA slowly began to lower the prices of coordinator centers, and did not allow doctors to overrule patient requests. Russia sent a message to the president, Lowell Dallas, to properly follow the treaty, or face unknown consequences. The UCSA did not take the treaty seriously, with claims saying they were following the treaty as written, and later made coordinator centers public. Russia began minor warfare near US territory in January 9th, 2060, known then as the Russian-American conflict. Warfare stopped and troops were moved out from war zones. However, Russia was still aggressive to the UCSA due to its violation of the treaty. In retaliation, Russia left the United Nations and threatened in the Document of Order that they would retaliate if demands were not met. UCSA refused to comply, and Russia allied with France, Germany, Czechia and Ireland (now disbanded) and created the Alliance For God, declaring war on UCSA. The Alliance For God then declared war, and the countries inside fought against the Federation. Conflict in Liberia and Egypt The wars in Liberia, Nigeria and Egypt were started in similar fashion. Countries had varying ideas on whether or not to start producing coordinator centers due to the technology and funds required. While Liberia was in favor of the centers, Egypt was not and recognize it as an offense to their religion. As genocides of Liberian coordinators underwent, warfare started in Egypt against Liberian troops. Nigeria did not favor warfare between the two countries and sent forces to stop enemy troops from invasion, and made the L.E.N. League (Liberian-Egyptian-Nigerian League) in order to keep peace. The league was ineffective, as Liberia overtook the Arab Republic of Egypt and Egypt surrendered, forming the UCL, the United Countries of Liberia. Course of the war One Month Battle On March 2nd, 2060, the Alliance For God declared war upon the Colonial Federation after troops from the UCSA and Japan were sent inside the allied countries. The Federation filed a ultimatum to either pull troops out and participate in the United Nations, or have warfare instated. The allies ignored the ultimatum, and the Colonial Federation declared war, as forces landed inside the allied countries. As troops were landed into Russia, Germany, and France, new advanced weaponry was rolled out, such as the Mobeius F-56, Battlehounds, and "Walking Fortresses," what would be precursors to mobile suits. However, the Alliance For God rolled out the AFGMS10 Gospel, and devastated most of the forces inside their countries. The large-size humanoid tank was extremely strong, and very little had enough power to combat the suit. Military development then completely changed to developing modified versions of "Walking Fortresses" and tanks to properly combat the Gospel. Most were refitted with anti-mobile suit spread missiles, which tackled the legs and caused them to explode. However, the missiles were not enough and caused major damage to the environment, as they caused mobile suits to explode. Development was then changed into making a mobile suit of their own, and electronic devices aimed at disabling parts of the enemy suits. This time in combat began to be known as the "One Month Battle" due to the devastation endured for one month. During this period, Mexico, Italy, and North Korea joined the war, and Orb was being formed. The new allies did not provide military support to either the UCSA, GKOE, or Japan, and instead fought by attacking outside, previously peaceful land seized by the Allies. North Korea would drop out of the war due to a anti-nuclear weapon treaty during warfare, however they still helped the Federation with new weaponry and support, developing the nuclear missiles launched in the Battle Of Union.